Hitherto, the present applicant filed a number of applications relating to crushing-breaking apparatus for useless metal casting products. For example, there are an apparatus for crushing-breaking weirs, runners, and other defect products, generated by hydraulic metal casting according to JP-A-6-106083 as Patent Document 1, a method for crushing-breaking irregular weirs, runners, and other defect products generated by metal casting according to JP-A-6-182238 as Patent Document 2, a CRUSHING-BREAKING APPARATUS in U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,573 as Patent Document 3, and A method and apparatus for crushing-breaking long and slender weirs, runners, and other useless metal casting products in Europe Patent No. 0865825 as Patent Document 4. These literatures are referred to as an Outline of Presented Literatures 1.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-6-106083
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-6-182238
[Patent Document 3] U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,573
[Patent Document 4] Europe Patent No. 0865825